


An Arrow at Dawn by Wildgoosery [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Arrow at Dawn by Wildgoosery read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The son of Fa Zhou is an immediate disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrow at Dawn by Wildgoosery [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Arrow At Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300886) by [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery). 



**Title** : An Arrow at Dawn  
 **Author** : Wildgoosery  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Mulan  
 **Character** : Fa Ping/Li Shang, Fa Mulan/Li Shang  
 **Rating** : teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The son of Fa Zhou is an immediate disappointment.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300886)  
**Length** 0:03:15  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/an%20arrow%20at%20dawn.mp3.zip)


End file.
